Untitled (for now sorry!)
by 0megaRadical
Summary: Yuugi had always been pure and loving, a kind equal soul to everyone. But like those silent types, they hold in secrets and feelings that may danger themselves, or those around them. What if Yuugi gave himself to the Shadow Realm..here no one hurts you, where no one will ever, ever make you feel that way again..? (T for now? A crossover in and of itself w/ the manga and anime. - )
1. Chapter 1

**Beware of plot bunnies. Debating whether or not it should be multi-chap... decisions, decisions... anyway! Based during Season 0-ish. ... ish. Anyway-way, ****short summary****:**

_Yuugi had always been pure and loving, a kind equal soul to everyone. But like those silent types, they hold in secrets and feelings that may danger themselves, or those around them. What if Yuugi sold himself to the Shadow Realm? Where no one hurts you, where no one will ever, ever make you feel that way again..?_

Eh. Been a _WHILE_ since I even touched my account. I just haven't had time... I'll probably be writing some new stories on YGO and Rune Factory, POOSSSIIBBLLLY SNK. (Snk is amazing ok *o* -whispers thankyoudesi-) They're my new babieessss. x3 -Gabby

* * *

-**XxX**-

The assorted collaboration of shoes against pavement and the melodious chimes of the late afternoon bell gave both the feeling of gratitude and freedom to the students of Domino Academy High School. And for Yuugi Mutou, it filled him with fear. Fear of the threats that awaited him on his way home. Honda and Jounouchi, having been caught in a hallway sweep, had detention, and Anzu had a doctors appointment for a physical; she decided to join the afterschool program for dance this spring, and she needed it. Yuugi somehow felt very unaccomplished compared to his friends; his puzzle proving him wrong on one occasion, and from this, said object received a sincere smile.

"I guess it's me and you, today." Not that Yuugi hadn't mind carrying a gold chunk of weight to be his company, at least he wouldn't be denied talking time. If only Yuugi knew of the truth behind the Millenium Puzzle, what it meant, why that myth his Grandpa said about those who tried to solve it were dying for unknown reasons. It hadn't occured to him as all the other have experienced. Never had he actually noticed the subtle warmth that lay pressed to his chest, or upper stomach, (seeing as he is merely 4 feet 6½ inches- a little taller than a couple of months back, but still short,) Yuugi always felt it was his own warmth.

On this particular day, he strode bravely, showing to others that with or without friends, he was still brimming with courage. Outwardly, maybe. Internally, he was eying everyone and everything that past, watching carefully for anything that could perhaps cause harm; through his bangs that hung against his face he could see everyone else, but they couldn't see his main focus. Yuugi couldn't help his abrassiveness to the outer world, having kept to his quiet, shy self, all along the duration of completing the mystical object that now bounced softly against his chest. A gust of wind that swept across the street sent the wavy, golden locks of hair from his face backwards so now he faced the world as an open book. He analyzed store clerks on the street, passer-bys. None looked as worried as Yuugi had. Being worried now, however, would never compare to the anxiety of his eight-year long accomplishment, four days ago.

He could still remember the exhilirating breaths took as he reached for the final piece, what he learned a while after, to be the eye of Wdjat, that wasn't there. His heart had skipped beats and his palms dripped with sweat. Nothing will compare to the fact that Ushio suddenly feared him after being released from Domino Hospital the next night, Yuugi didn't know how to react promptly to the sudden cowardice of Ushio, but he took it with a pinch of salt.

'It's funny how during that time not once do I remember the day before... Maybe they're dreams come true..!' Yuugi smiled pensively, only to realize he had walked down the wrong street, and he was by the shopping district.

Yuugi had been here a few times, when he was much younger and with his Mother, but now everything looked different. Sadly, the thing is, he only knows the way back home from here by bus. With not a single yen to his name, (he hadn't carried any money with him after Ushio's self-implemented body guard charges), he became nervous and his stomach turned. Yuugi continued to walk however, not stopping to gawk and think in a crowd- that being too easy a target for theives and quick snatches; he decided he'd look for that fountain and rest there for a minute to collect his thoughts in peace. (Hopefully.)

There was a light breeze that kissed all along across the bustling late afternoon rush hour of Domino Downtown. Though there was so much noise and conversations that people, unsuspecting of themselves eavesdropped in on, Yuugi found it comforting.

"Hello! How are you..?"

"Are you here? I don't see you!"

"I'm buying it!"

Yuugi watched the crowd go past him as he sat on the rim of the fountain from his youth, to think. He placed his normal blue bookbag in front of him to hide the puzzle and he slouched, staring at his white and gray leathered shoes that hung a half foot away from the floor. He grimaced as his mind reeled, and he remembered he could have just turned around, just walked back. But he kept going, trying to keep up with the flow, but there was none. There wasn't much that Yuugi could keep up with, however, his grades were average, and he had to struggle to keep them up. Perhaps now with the completion of his puzzle four days ago, he could focus on his studies and dreams. Mostly his studies, though.

'I should just walk back and save myself the trouble... I don't belong in a shopping district anyway,' He looked around and slung his bookbag back on his shoulders after he hopped off the fountain to head back the way he came. He hopes the puzzle doesn't attract too much attention down here- muggings around late afternoon were so often, most would just shrug it off. Since they were in the shopping district, they'd just replace it. Or buy something better. 'Oh, none of this would've happened if I was with someone! Or.. Paid attention!'

Yuugi is yanked from his thoughts at the sudden can that pelted his foot. A crushed, twisted can of coca-cola, with soda at the mouth and rim of the can- it must've just been finished. He kicked it away softly as he felt a lump as big as a rock drop in his gut, his eyes glued to the floor. Behind him, there was a whistle, and not a wolf-whistle, more like a sharp, clean attention-grabbing one; Yuugi figured someone saw him kick that can to make that alerting sound. But he didn't drop it, nor is it considered littering if it isn't his, so he continued on with that gut-wrenching feeling.

"It wasn't me, and its just a stray can. Maybe someone missed the trash can.. and someone else passed it around with their feet and.. it landed by me." He felt slightly calmer as he whispered this to his puzzle, but something was insinuating fear, urging him forward with his legs. He felt out of control as he seemed to black out, but he fought against it. He shouldn't be scared, couldn't be. He had felt this heaviness once before, with the bodyguard Ushio incident, and he had never wanted to feel that way again, not since after he couldn't even remember what had happened two hours prior him fainting. Never again.

He even resorted to singing quietly, to get his mind off of everything and that heaviness. With each step, he felt like he was being dragged and he faltered. With every note, he felt colder and slower. By the end of the verse, he stuttered in his walk and managed to trip, landing on his puzzle slightly; hadn't he rolled onto his back, he surely would've been impaled one corner or another. He stared at the sky and frowned when he saw a couple loom over him and ask what was wrong. He was happy someone cared and helped him up, but he was even happier that the heavy disturbance was gone.

He turned the corner from the long shopping district block after thanking the couple again, and turned back onto city blocks, towards his Grandpa's game shop. Yuugi had accumulated two skids on his left knee, slight puncture marks on his chest and a tear in his jacket sleeve, all because of that fall. This has been the most eventful afternoon of Yuugi's life.

For now.

-**XxX**-

* * *

_IDK. I FELT I DRAGGED IT THROUGH HTE DIRT. -CRIES- Um... Yeah, this will be /multichapter for sure/. I have the plot written out, but this was... more for introduction maybe. Mehhhh... bluh. ; w;_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-**XxX**-

_Disclaimer~~ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this story and plot, and au mashes... Yeahh.. _-jazzhands- I still don't have a name for this story. 0-0

* * *

-**XxX**-

With Yuugi's morning activities completed per the norm- aside from the fact that he brought some money with him, (why? He had no clue), Yuugi had ventured downstairs to attempt breakfast before school. His grandpa was worried about him arriving home so late yesterday, but he explained he wanted to check some of the stores, or perhaps, schedule a visit for the Domino Museum, instead of the truth. What was the truth? His conscious deciding to blank in and out if existenence when he's walking alone? his attention is on things that didn't matter, or are trivial and unimportant to getting home safe? Since what Yuugi had told his grandpa, that he had supposedly done, never happened, Yuugi became sullen. Suddenly, he wanted to go to the Museum.

He closed the fridge finding nothing of interest, the package of sliced wheat bread being inflitrated by short, but wide fingers to be closed and stored as it was. He began munching and finishing the bread rather quickly, he was just about to walk out of the game shop altogether when he realized he hadn't put on his shoes.

"Ah, crap." He closed the door and sat down, grabbing his white and gray stripped trainers, loosening his laces as he noticed something odd. It's strange, it was like, he could forget everything else, but the puzzle he wore around his neck. Why was he forgetting things? It was as if the puzzle spoke to him and mentally reminded him to wear the giant chunk of gold at all times.

"Yuugi! You ate, correct? I don't want you to pass out at school again. Your mother will have my head!" Yuugi knew that worried, aged voice anywhere and he nodded with a thin sigh as he stood up again, immediately opening the door but called, "Yes, Jii-chan, I'm off to school, bye!" Shutting the door as briefly as it had opened.

-**XxX**-

Yuugi, sadly, hadn't eaten all day besides that piece of bread this morning... Something, or rather someone, was on his mind too much to focus on anything. He even forgot to breath for a minute or two. He was currently sitting behind Anzu Mazaki, the prettiest, smartest, all-around loveliest girl that Yuugi had a crush on since his wee freshman year. And today, she spoke with him, and only him. This was new considering they were always talking in a group and to Yuugi's displeasure, he hadn't said much. He only nodded and gazed off either in her eyes, or... Somewhere else on her body.

He had scribbled down some notes the period before the final bell, where, (hopefully), he could catch Jounouchi to ask for a walk home. Maybe even Honda, or the whole lot of them! This made him a little happy as he opened his workbook to write down some questions on the television program. How his school managed a t.v, let alone cable for it, was beyond him but whatever; he wasn't paying much attention to the escaped convict article being reviewed. However calm Yuugi looked, something still bothered him, though. And it, well, wasn't about the convict- crime was nothing different compared to every other corner of the world. What bothered him was his wish. Why hadn't his wish come true yet? Surely Jounouchi was a valuable person, having proven, (though at first stolen his final puzzle piece four days before), that he is a responsible friend. Maybe Yuugi wasn't interesting enough to promote his friendship and Jou needed a boost? Rather, Yuugi could use a boost or two. Yuugi sighed defeatedly as he recalled this morning in forgetting his shoes that something would go wrong, or maybe unexpectedly.

He was his docile, shy self all day, feeling only some relief when Anzu decided to chat. The lump in his stomach told him that he didn't do much right, instead making it awkward to even glance at her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have blathered on about Duel Monsters! Or.. Not stared! And... Not even Miho is into games, not even Duel Monsters considering how... "weird" it is...'

Yuugi was surely feeling even remotely awkward thinking about Anzu, or Miho. Let alone Duel Monsters. He looked out the window pitifully as the class erupted into an all out "class-discussion" completely off topic. So much for focusing harder now.

Sooner than later to Yuugi's pleasure, the final bell of the day was music to his ears. For the second day in a row, neither Honda, nor Jounouchi was here to be interrogated by Yuugi's sweet questions. On some occasions, Yuugi could play the sweet-kid card and grab some points for being extremely nice. Or, maybe he could be more open and play the confidence card, that way respect will be flowing in from everywhere to pool in Yuugi's low-esteemed mind, in exchange for Yuugi's mentality.

...

No more cardgames after midnight...

-**XxX**-

Yuugi was wandering the orange-pastey streets in the late afternoon sun slowly, worrying less as he did the day prior. He was alone, save for his heirloom that hung snuggly from his neck. Yuugi figured he would get something to eat since he hadn't all day, and to his surprise, not once had he felt faint or weak. Without a doubt in his mind, he set on to look for the nearest burger place. It just so happens that today was the grand opening of Burger World. If Yuugi hadn't any self-control, you surely would've noticed the drool that formed at the corner of his mouth at the slightest mention of a world of burgers. Luckily for him, you couldn't see the drool.

He had to walk down some communal blocks, passing private land and such to arrive at the far west end of the shopping complex. Once from the clearing, he witnessed the promise lands: the largest of all burgers as the guardian to the house of heaven. To Yuugi at least. His pace quickened till he hardly touched the floor, cheeks high on his face until he reached the automatic opening doors..

"Hello! And welcome to Burger... World." Standing before him were long legs, a dull green mini-skirt the only cover that hung from not-too-wide hips. The yellow blouse tucked gently into the skirt with a bow to top off the present that now donned a disturbed face. "... Yuugi?"

"A... Anzu?"

-**XxX**-

His stomach was too upset, churn after churn from the sudden feeling he got after he ordered, after Anzu had told him the truth. About everything. That doctor's appointment was for a physical, but she used the record for an application here. She figured it would be embarrassing to have her friends find out where she worked, and didn't tell anyone; save for Jou and Honda weasling it out of her, Yuugi never, (would never), pry anything. Jou and Honda were avoiding Yuugi strictly to keep Anzu's secret safe.

"There is no secret! You don't have to hide this!" But still, she couldn't take Yuugi knowing about a burger shop, let alone her being there. He'd stop by everyday, eat the same thing everyday, and probably never leave! It wasn't Anzu's fault, though she knows well of his affection towards her- it was so obvious. It was something Yuugi couldn't help.

Wouldn't help, actually. If he took interest in something, he would make damn sure to protect it, too. Maybe that's similar to how he felt toward the puzzle that met his chest as he leaned back against the stiff booth's cushion. The normally sweet, fluffy bun that was bit off slowly, (almost incomprehensably slow for Yuugi to eat a burger), tasted sour in Yuugi's mouth. He hated it. It was the disgust to him that actually made him furious, beyond reasoning. He couldn't stomach two wrongs and a right.

'I bet even Honda and Jounochi hadn't been in detention,' Yuugi fumed silently, placing his elbows on the table unmanneristically, head bowed as he attempted another bite of the soured bread. 'They've been here. And that appointment that Anzu needed; Anzu lied to me.' The piece of meat, ketchup, lettuce, tomato and bread that Yuugi attempted to eat, was forgotten in his mouth.

Right now, he was feeling the disgusting drone of this betrayal weigh heavy on his stomach, not even the puzzle seemed as heavy; betrayal however, he laughed at, shaking his head as he threw the burger down on his plate, refusing to look at it.

'Wouldn't it be betrayal if there was something there to begin with..? This isn't betrayal. It's fucking stupid.'

And as quickly as the thought came to mind, the quicker the action was set in motion. As swiftly, smoothly as he had decided, he exited the booth with a snag of his tray and made his way to the garbage to dispose of the quarter-eaten burger. He wanted to forget about this physically, mentally, emotionally; forget to forget. There was no forgiving for what Anzu and his so-called friends did. It was ridiculous. His escape would have been swift if not for the wall he collided with next.

"Excuse me, kid, I'm gonna need you to stay." An officer, much, much taller than Yuugi, escorted Yuugi to the booth closest the door despite his protests.

And Yuugi's heart dropped.

It was the can!- But it was someone else's!- It wasn't me I swear!-

After making sure his police officers had the place literally shut down, he approached one of the two workers, Anzu, and asked, "You work here, correct? I'm going to need to talk to your manager." With a strict nod of her head, she skipped quickly down the hall beside the ordering desk, a green cotton swish signaling her exit.

Why was Yuugi being kept here? He hadn't done no such thing wrong. Nor did he have anymore business here...

Suddenly, he felt his head spin, as the day before, and the week before and he shivered; freezing, trapped, and concerned. He watched lowly as the manager came with Anzu and they spoke about the criminal- goes to show how often you should pay attention to the world around you, huh, Yuugi. It would've been great if the cops would just leave, but then they spoke of egg?- why at a time like this? Yuugi's body convulsed rather painfully as a choked scream echoed through the restaurant and like the crack of a whip, the cop and a man nearly as tall was tackled to the ground.

"Tetsu, you finally, urgh, show yourself!" The cop had 'Tetsu' in a near headlock, and they scuffled towards the rear side of Yuugi's booth.

"No! Screw this! I need medical assistance! I'm deathly allergic, I could-!"

"Could nothing! Our buns are one hundred percent wheat flour, fool." Anzu suddenly giggled, smirking at her brilliant plan. Yuugi would've scoffed if the convulsions hadn't grown, pounding against his ribcage. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, but what if he made a noise?- no one would notice him anyway. Yuugi stood from the booth, perhaps it was the dangerous atmosphere that was inwardly scaring him- being unaware of what may happen. He couldn't stay anyway.

Still concerning, however, Anzu's boss was then added to the scuffle somehow- lord knows Yuugi couldn't pay attention for the life of him at this point- and the cop and Tetsu were kicked several feet away.

'Anzu's boss... He doesn't look right... I don't feel right..!'

Boisterous laughter erupted from the man's lungs, a mix of anger and twisted joy as he snatched at Tetsu's jacket, the inner lining holding a gun- well hidden and now uncovered, pointed at Anzu, with the gun to her head. Time froze as Yuugi stared at Anzu's frightened expression, she almost cried and he could tell. Yuugi had felt so close to this feeling, he practically mimicked it. His eyes grew heavy and he leaned against the side of his booth beside them, sounds wavering as well as his vision blurring. He was frightened as well, his lungs heaving when he fell to his knees, Tetsu and the cop couldn't see him from behind his own booth. He didn't like the feel of darkness overcome him, it locked him in that room, that cold, sharp room that made him want to sleep...

Sleep... He was so sleepy.

"The yellow spider..! Jirou..!"

-**xXx**-

* * *

_**Q AQ;;**__ -wheeze- that was hard as hell to finish omffff. This updating, btw, is gonna be hell. It took me 2 MONTHS to get these chapters even uploaded. let alone put in a story. _


End file.
